


Tags

by orphan_account



Series: Omega Captain America [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Multi, Omega Steve Rogers, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Sexism, the Howling Commandos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"After Phillips dismisses him, he looks for Bucky. He finds him in one of the tents, still dirty, still looking a little scraggy, and still looking like the best thing he's ever seen."</p><p>OR</p><p>Captain America, post serum, as an omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tags

He's there. Bucky is alive, and on the table, and he wants all the things he's always wanted, only stronger, more acutely.

"I thought you were dead." He wants to press his head into the crook of Bucky's neck, wants to do all the things he's dreamed of doing, but he can't, this isn't the place or the time to explain what happened to him, what he always was.

"I thought you were smaller." And then things are blowing up, and he has to get them out, has to save Bucky.

He gets them up, gets Bucky over, and manages a jump that should've been impossible. He managed to save over four hundred soldiers. But the only one that matters to him, at this moment, is Bucky.

After Phillips dismisses him, he looks for Bucky. He finds him in one of the tents, still dirty, still looking a little scraggy, and still looking like the best thing he's ever seen.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You wanna talk about what happened?"

"You wanna talk about how come you look like a dame?" And that knocks the wind right outta his sails.

"I-"

"Stevie, you always were pretty, for a beta. But all of a sudden, you look like a supermodel. Maybe a few more muscles. What the hell happened?"

"I- I wanted to tell you, Buck. But. You were you, and I was me, and-"

"So what, your answer was to join the military? Pretend to be a beta your whole life? I felt terrible, all these years, thinkin' that I was goin' crazy, thinkin' about you like that. But this whole time, we coulda, we coulda gotten married, Steve. I could be a normal soldier, with a wife back home, who wasn't risking getting himself killed next to the love of his life!"

He's pretty sure his brain just decided to call it quits, and start making up things for him to be hearing. "Buck- You can't- I don't-" He wasn't expecting this, and he sure wasn't expecting Bucky to kiss him. "Bucky, please-"

"Shh. We gotta get a head start on that marriage, Stevie."

And God, for the first time in his life, he's actually producing slick. There's a stream of it running down the back of his thigh, and he wants. "Bucky, we can't, I can't have a baby, they need me-"

"I got you covered, Captain. But when we get outta here, we're gonna have six, hell, maybe seven kids." He wants that, so, so badly. And he can have it. After the war, he can have a family, he can have Bucky, he can be a normal person, a normal omega. And he clings to that idea almost as hard as he clings to Bucky's shoulders.

They fold all of their clothes up, because they can't let anyone know what they've been doing. And then there's nothing in between them.

Bucky is amazing. His mouth is everywhere, laving hot, mouthy kisses against his collar, down his chest, pressing just above his groin. His hand cups one of his breasts, and he feels like an omega. He presses his hips up, and Bucky slides a hand under them, smooth as can be. He curls his other hand around one side of his face, and his lips are pressing against his, gentle in a way that he didn't think he would be. And then he's inside of him, where no one has ever been, and that's fitting, because there never was any alpha for him, other than Bucky.

"God, Stevie. You're so, so perfect." He buries his head in his shoulder, breath hot and heavy on his neck, while his hips shift, and his hands steady his legs around his waist. He presses a kiss against the nape of his neck, amd his mouth goes higher, resting just above his ear. "Love you, so much, always wanted you so bad, Stevie." And he's pressing his hands against Bucky's back, practically sobbing into his shoulder. 

"Never leave me, Buck, God, I was so scared- I never wanna lose you again- God, Bucky!"

They're together, in the way that he's always wanted them to be, and it's all whispers and soft, quick strokes, but it's so loud, so loud in his ears. "Love you, love you, love you-" He's not sure who's saying it, but it feels like it's rattling through his skull, and Bucky presses their lips together so that he won't make any noise. He wants it to last forever.

Afterwards, Bucky ensists on him wearing his dog tags. So they switch. He never takes them off, except when he's bathing, and Bucky always looks like a strutting rooster when he catches sight of 'em around his neck. He doesn't mind.

\---

The Commandos don't seem to notice. Phillips definitely notices, and one day, when he catches sight of Bucky's dog tags around his throat, he keeps him after their meeting is over.

"Rogers, if I just saw what I thought I saw, this is going to be a conversation that neither of us wants to have. Did I just see it?" It's not quite a threat, but he knows that it's barely on the border.

"No, Sir."

Phillips gives him a steely look, and from then on the dog tags are kept firmly inside of his uniform, at all times. He makes sure to play up Peggy bein' "his beta" for the cameras, which Bucky takes a hell of a lot better than he expected. Maybe it's because it puts a damper on the number of omegas, and betas, who look his way. He feels bad for Peggy, because she believes it. He promises her a dance, but that's never going to happen, and he knows it. He's got plans, for after the war, and he wants them, wants the New York equivalent of a white picket fence.

He stops feeling sorry when Bucky stares a little too long at her chest. He pretends to be the charming alpha, and then he drags Bucky out into a back alley. Having Bucky kiss him breathless makes him feel a lot better.

\---

He worries about Bucky, of course he does, but not nearly as much as Bucky worries about him. He swears that he's gonna get hurt, and he's almost killed himself a couple times, tryin' to get Steve out of the way of danger.

Bucky kisses him before and after every mission. Right now, they're up in the Alps, and they're about to go after Zola. The snow is falling, the kind of white that it never manages to be in Brooklyn, and he can see each breath out in front of him. Bucky swallows a few of them, lips colder than they normally are, and leather replacing the feeling of callouses against his cheeks. 

"Love you, Stevie." He presses their foreheads together, and Bucky wraps his arms around his waist.

"I love you too, ya' jerk."

"Punk."

\---

He wants to scream. He wants to sob, wants to punch something. He wants his Bucky back. He tries getting drunk, instead. He can't even do that. God, there are so many things he could've done, could've said. He could have made Bucky stay behind. Could have killed the soldier attacking him, instead of just knocking him out- could have- But he didn't. And he can hear Bucky, falling, screaming, over and over and over again. He drains the bottle of scotch. He's sober. Painfully sober. 

Peggy is there, and God, he doesn't want to resesent her, doesn't want to associate her with this day, but she's here, and she doesn't understand.

"Did you respect him?" He doesn't say anything.

"I'm going after Schmidt. And I'm not gonna stop until all of Hydra is dead or captured." The dog tags around his neck feel like his vengeance, solidified.  
\----

When he realizes the plane is going down, he's relieved. Because he doesn't have to worry about surviving after the war any more. He can have his picket fence in heaven. He can have his Bucky back. He says goodbye to Peggy, and he hopes that she'll get married, get over Captain America. And then, Steve Rogers closes his eyes, and falls asleep.

\----

Seventy years later, in a fake apartment in New York, he wakes up.

**Author's Note:**

> DaliDarling asked me for a picture of a male omega (sorry to point you out), and so I drew what I picture Steve looking like (http://viceroyoftheverse.tumblr.com/post/97184694306/inspired-by-a-comment-on-my-a-b-o-avengers-fic) over at my tumblr.


End file.
